Alguien igual a mí
by NaatDamn
Summary: En un mundo de iguales, ser diferente significa ser rechazado, perseguido y amedrentado, y encontrar a tu igual es una oportunidad única de ser quien realmente eres y que el resto del mundo importe poco. La vida de Peter da un giro de 360 cuando descubre que es especial, y se sumergirá en la duda hasta conocer a otra chica igual a él. / PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aqui presentados son de mi propiedad sino de marvel, salvo mi OC.**

* * *

 **I. Prólogo**

Eran las 3:00 AM cuando despertó sobresaltada, otra pesadilla; encendió la lámpara y miró alrededor, lo había hecho de nuevo: la habitación estaba de cabeza, todo estaba tirado por el piso y habían marcas de rasgaduras en las paredes.

Kattie Brown tenía 12 años, estos episodios se venían repitiendo desde hacía meses. Al principio creyó que se trataba de algo paranormal, por lo que empezó a investigar sobre el tema, y aunque quedó metida en el rollo de los fantasmas, no logró nada, y descartó la idea; luego creyó ser sonámbula, así que puso una cámara en su cuarto, y al ver que las cosas se movían solas volvió a pensar que se trataba de algo paranormal, y así se convenció, hasta que un día incluso su madre presenció cómo, en medio de una pelea, los vasos de la mesa salían volando directamente a la pared, en ese momento su mamá le creyó que habían fantasmas en la casa, y a su vez, Kattie se convenció de que eso no venia del "más allá", sino de ella. Asustada, se lo contó a su madre, quien, por obvias razones, no le creyó hasta que ella misma se lo demostró días después haciendo que la mesa flotara hasta la sala de estar. Gran error, una semana después estaba en un hogar de menores. Aprendió que ser diferente implicaba estar sola, asique intento ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo, y la mejor forma de ocultarlo, era controlarlo.

-o-o-o-o-

 **II. Alguien igual a mí**

Corría el año 1968, Kattie tenía ya 13 años, se había acostumbrado a la vida en el hogar y la habían inscrito en una escuela pública, era muy diferente a su colegio anterior, no hablaba con nadie, pero tampoco le importaba, mientras más lejos se mantuvieran, mejor guardado estaría su secreto.

Las clases comenzaban a las 8:00 AM, y ahí estaba ella, 10 minutos tarde y esperando su pase por atrasos y la nota para sus padres, ¿Qué importaba? A los viejos del hogar les importaba una mierda lo que ella hiciera, pero no era lindo tener problemas en el primer día.

" _¿Peter Maximoff?"._ La inspectora se asomó y de pronto el chico pasó por su lado, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Juraría que estaba sola en la sala. _"Quiero que traigas firmado esto por tu madre"._

" _Claro"._ Dijo el chico, tomando el papel

" _Kattie Brown, lo mismo"._ Se levantó y cogió el papel en silencio.

Salió justo detrás del chico, pero éste no pareció notar su presencia. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta de una banda que ella no conocía, su cabello era oscuro, pero tenía las puntas color plateado, lo que le daba un aspecto _extrañamente cool_. De pronto, tras un parpadeo, el muchacho no estaba, ella se quedó estática, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y tal persona nunca estuvo ahí, o quién sabe.

" _Srta. Brown, ya que llegó tarde debería apurarse"._ La voz de la inspectora la espabiló y echó a correr. Tocó la puerta y entró disculpándose con el profesor, quien le dijo que tomara asiento, así que se dispuso a buscar uno. Al voltear, en uno de los asientos de atrás, estaba el muchacho de antes, 100% real y 50% dormido, y casualmente, con el ultimo asiento disponible justo a su lado.

Cuando tocaron el timbre ella se apresuró a seguirlo, tal vez la tomaría por loca (y tal vez lo estaba), pero necesitaba confirmar lo del pasillo.

" _Oye"._ Dijo tímidamente detrás de él. _"Peter, ¿no?"._

" _El mismo"._ Dijo con un aire de desinterés. _"¿Karen?"_

" _Kattie"._ Le corrigió

" _Oh..."_

"… _¿Cómo hiciste eso en el pasillo?"._ Soltó de una, era ahora o nunca.

" _¿De qué hablas?"._ Dijo Peter, volteando a verla.

" _En el pasillo, desapareciste"_

" _No, no lo hice"_

" _Si, si lo hiciste"_

" _No sé de qué hablas"._ Dijo cortante, y siguió caminando.

" _Lo siento, no quería molestarte"._ Realmente se sentía desilusionada, pero tal vez él se sentía igual a ella y pensaba que debía ocultarlo, si era así, entonces debía darle confianza. _"Pensé que podías hacer cosas extrañas, como yo"._ No obtuvo respuesta, al menos lo intentó. Desilusionada dobló en una esquina hacia el hogar.

-o-o-o-o-

 **III. Mi don, mi estigma**

La Sra. Beth la sacó de su pesadilla, se sentía sudada y alterada, había soñado que mataba a su madre y a mucha gente inocente por haberse enojado, sentía miedo de sí misma.

" _¡Kattie, hija, despierta!"._ La miró fijamente, y luego a su alrededor, hace un año que no le pasaba, todo estaba tirado y magullado, y la pobre Sra. Beth tenía lágrimas en los ojos, solo esperaba no haberla lastimado.

" _Po-por favor…"_ Empezó con pánico. _"No se lo diga al Sr. Jefferson, no tengo a donde ir, nunca pasa, es solo que tuve una pesadilla horrible y…"_

" _Hija, ¿por esto tu madre te dejó así?"._ Ella asintió con cautela. _"Pues que mala mujer, por dejar a una niña enferma así"_

¿Enferma? Kattie Brown pensó ser muchas cosas (un alien, tal vez), pero jamás se consideró enferma; se encerraba todas las tardes a practicar como controlar su poder, y a parte de hacer levitar cosas, podía atravesarlas (lo cual le parecía cool), pero no hacía daño a nadie, ni a ella misma, entonces ¿Por qué se consideraría enferma? Prefirió guardar silencio.

" _No diré nada, hija tranquila"_

" _Gracias"._ Se levantó para ordenar todo y vestirse para ir a la escuela, no quería llegar tarde otra vez.

El profesor entró casi corriendo y se disculpó por la tardanza, en realidad solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que sonó el timbre, pero al sujeto le gustaba la puntualidad, y detrás de él entró Peter, con casi la misma ropa del día anterior, a excepción de la polera, que ahora era de otro grupo. Se sentó en su asiento junto a la ventana y junto a ella, y las clases procedieron con normalidad.

Al sonar el timbre para el recreo, ella buscó un lugar para sentarse y comer algo, pero una mano la detuvo.

" _¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer?"_

" _¿Qué?"._ Peter le sujetaba el brazo y la miraba con aparente seriedad, aunque ella lo notó nervioso.

" _Sabes de lo que hablo"_

" _No sé de estas hablando"_

" _No te hagas la tonta, y no uses mis diálogos"_

" _No es una frase original, amigo"_

" _¿Eres…diferente, o no?"_

" _Si, lo soy"._ Respondió con cierto recelo. _"¿y tú?"_

" _También"_

" _¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste ayer, idiota?"._ Se soltó de su agarre, y su cara de indignación debió de ser graciosa, pues se formó una sonrisa en los labios de Peter.

" _Entré en pánico"_

" _Entonces, ¿puedes teletransportarte o qué?"_

" _No, solo soy veloz, ¿y tú qué sabes hacer?"_

" _Puedo levitar cosas"_

" _¿Cómo un jedi?"._ Preguntó riéndose

" _Algo así"._ Sonrió, pero esta vez enserio, al saber que no estaba sola.

-o-o-o-o-

 **IV. Experimento**

" _¿Lista?"_. La sujetó por la espalda baja y la cabeza.

" _¿Seguro de que no me dará un derrame o algo?"_

" _No…"_

" _Entonces si"_

Peter había estado probando que tan lejos podía llegar, y en cuanto tiempo. Ya era de noche y todos dormían, Kattie cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba frente a la casa del muchacho, sino frente a una tienda de electrónica.

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

" _Filadelfia, hubiera seguido hasta New york, pero creí que habías tenido un derrame"_

" _Gracias, supongo, ¿Por qué tan lejos?"_

" _Nos podrían ver las cámaras"._ La miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _"y aquí no nos reconocerán"_

" _¿Quieres entrar, niño cleptómano?"_

" _Si pudiera entrar sin soltar la alarma…"_ Dijo pensativo, palpando la puerta.

Kattie tomó su mano y tiró de ella, Peter la miró con extrañeza y casi se cae de espalda al ver a su amiga y luego a su mano desaparecer en la pared para luego encontrarse dentro de la tienda.

" _¿Cómo hiciste eso?"_

" _Descubrí que no solo hago flotar cosas"._ Soltó su mano y se dispuso a sacar algunas cosas, ya que ya estaban dentro no tenía sentido ser honrada.

" _Cool"._ Dijo Peter. _"Aunque no más cool que yo"._

Casi todas las noches salían, una vez habían llegado a Canadá y en otra ocasión fueron a Hawaii, pero la única ciudad que era realmente divertida de noche era Las Vegas, donde habían conocido a un sujeto genial llamado Remy, que sabía hacer trucos imposibles con las cartas. Lo de atravesar las paredes también era muy útil, ni la distancia ni una puerta podían detenerlos, se sentían imparables.

" _Mira esto"_. Dijo Peter, mientras tomaba un espejo, apoyó sus dedos suavemente en el vidrio y de pronto explotó.

" _¿Cómo lo hiciste? Por cierto, son 7 años de mala suerte"_

" _No sé, es hacer vibrar los dedos, no sé explicarlo, ¡pero es asombroso!"._ Dijo poniendo una mueca que lo hizo verse aún más infantil.

" _¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?"_

" _No, ya tiene suficiente con los problemas de Wanda en la escuela, no quiero asustarla o algo"_

" _Entiendo"._ Era lo mejor, lo sabía por experiencia.

" _Siempre venimos a mi casa, mi mamá me pregunta si eres mi novia, ¿Cuándo iremos a la tuya?"_

" _Dudo que te guste… tu casa es más agradable"._

-o-o-o-o-

 **V. Un pequeño paso**

Julio 1969. La casa de Peter (su habitación, mejor dicho) se llenaba cada vez mas de cosas robadas, a Kattie le preocupaba un poco su _cleptomanía_ , ya que más de una vez había llegado la policía a su casa, pero se iban, ya que no había evidencia de que un niño de 14 años se llevara una mesa de ping-pong o un televisor él solo. Su cabello estaba casi completamente plateado, unos tarados se empeñaban en meterse con él, pero Peter seguía diciendo que solo estaban _celosos de lo cool que se veía,_ y ella estaba de acuerdo, era _cool_ de muchas formas distintas, sobre todo con sus locas ideas.

16 de julio. Todas las familias se preparaban para presenciar el lanzamiento del Apolo, el solo pensar que el hombre pudiera pisar la luna era una locura, las palomitas, papas fritas y otros aperitivos no podían faltar en las mesas, todos estaban pegados a sus televisores, todos… excepto dos personas.

" _¿Estas bromeando?"_

" _Que no, mujer"._ Le pasó unos lentes iguales a los que él usaba. _"¿No podemos verlo como la gente normal?"_

" _¿Por qué verlo por televisión si podemos ir a Cabo Cañaveral y verlo en vivo? Anda, ponte las gafas"_

Dejó de protestar, difícilmente haría cambiar de opinión a Peter cuando ya se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, se puso las gafas y tomó su mano.

" _Tu mandas, jefe"._ Dicho esto, lo sacó de la casa a través de la pared y a continuación la cargó en brazos para ir más rápido, y minutos más tarde estaban en los alrededores de Cabo Cañaveral.

" _Pesas"._ Dijo Peter, bajándola.

" _A las chicas nos encanta que nos digan eso"._ Peter rió.

" _Se mas agradecida, ni tu novio podría traerte aquí"_

" _Uno: no tengo novio; Dos: sin mi estarías en la cárcel, o castigado, o ambas; Y tres: eres un idiota"_

" _A los chicos no encanta que nos digan eso"._ Ambos rieron, cuando un estruendo los hizo voltear. Ante ellos, el gigantesco cohete se abría paso en el cielo y dejaba el suelo atrás. El hombre en la luna, quien iba a pensarlo.

-o-o-o-o-

 **VI. Alguien igual a ella**

" _Pareces un plumero, de esos baratos, córtate el cabello"_

" _Ya te dije que no, mamá"_

" _Pareces un hippie"_

" _Ouch, Kat"_

" _Tienes 15 años y pareces de 18"_

" _Estas celosa porque a mí el pelo largo me queda"_

" _Púdrete"_

Las risas inundaban el cuarto de Peter cuando Wanda bajó las escaleras junto a su madre.

" _Vinieron dos oficiales… otra vez"_

" _No fui yo, lo juro"_

" _Me creyeron cuando les mostré un cheque, ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te lleven a la cárcel?"_

" _Lo siento…"_

" _En fin, debo ir a la tienda, se quedan con Wanda"_

" _Ven aquí, princesa"._ Dijo Kat, dándole una paleta de ping-pong. _"Vamos a darle una paliza a tu hermano"_

Retomaron el juego, esta vez con Peter de un lado y Kattie y Wanda del otro, la pequeña apenas le daba algunas veces, y siempre lanzaba la pelota fuera de la mesa, todo era risas hasta que en uno de los turnos de Wanda la pelota se desvió a toda velocidad rompiendo en pedazos una de las lámparas de lava.

" _¡Dijimos que sin poderes!"_

" _¡Yo no-no lo hice, lo juro!"._ Las palabras se le atropellaron en la boca.

" _¿Quién más iba a ser?"._ Kattie miró a Wanda, ella miraba distraídamente a otro lado.

" _Te digo que no fui yo, Peter"_

Dejaron el tema ahí, pero ninguno lo olvidó.

 _Días después_

" _Así que esta es tu guarida"._ Dijo Peter entrando al cuarto de Kat y sentándose en la cama.

" _No es tan cómoda como la tuya"._ Agachó la mirada avergonzada.

" _¿Sabes? No puedo creer que hayas tardado casi 2 años en contarme que vives en un hogar de menores"_

" _No es algo por lo que me sienta orgullosa"_

" _Si fuera de esos idiotas sentimentales diría que debes confiar más en mí, que soy tu mejor amigo"_

" _Por doceava vez, lo siento"_

" _Entonces, ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?"_

" _Ser como soy"._ Peter la miró alzando una ceja. _"Era pequeña y tenía miedo, así que le conté a mi mamá lo que me pasaba, me tomó por loca así que le mostré, pero la aterroricé o algo así y me dejó acá"_

" _Eso apesta"_

" _Supongo… Ambos sabemos que tu hermana es especial también, debes protegerla"_

" _Claro que si"_

Simplemente lo abrazó, y eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pues salvo las ocasiones en que la cargaba para ir más rápido, nunca lo había hecho.

" _Así que vienes a tu guarida y te pones sentimental"._ Dijo en broma, aligerando el ambiente.

" _Dios, este era el momento más sentimental de toda nuestra historia y tú lo arruinas"._ Le golpeó el hombro y ambos rieron.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, reviews con criticas constructivas y opiniones son bien recibidos c:**

 **Mi intención no es crear una _Mary sue_ hermosa, poderosa y carismática, sino crear una compañera para este chico que realmente me encantó en cuanto lo vi en el cine, alguien...igual a él xD en fin, espero les haya gustado Kat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**VII. Feliz cumpleaños**

Un año después, tras innumerables viajes por EEUU, Canadá e incluso Latinoamérica, Peter quería llegar más allá, había practicado en varios lagos, seguramente el océano no sería diferente.

Llegó al hogar de menores, era el 9 de septiembre de 1972, el día estaba nublado, los niños corrían por los pasillos y el sol apenas asomaba unos fríos rayos cuando las nubes se lo permitían. Peter llamó a la puerta, Kat demoró un par de minutos en abrir ya vestida, pero aun así se notaba que acababa de despertar. Apenas había crecido unos cms desde que se conocieron, su cabello era blanco y tenía ojos azules, siempre la había encontrado un poco bonita, a pesar de que él le decía lo contrario en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

" _¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"_

" _Feliz cumpleaños, torpe"._ Dijo él, pasando y cerrando la puerta, Kat se restregó los ojos y miró el calendario.

" _Oh… gracias"._ Medio sonrió.

" _Sonríe, ¡no todos los días se cumplen 16 años!"_

" _Supongo…"_

" _¿Qué tienes?"_

" _Nada, es una estupidez"._ Peter se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, parecía un niño pidiéndole a su madre un juguete.

" _Di-me"._ La castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró.

" _Cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre hablaba de lo que haría para mi fiesta de 16 años, decía que era una… transición de niña a mujer o algo así, el punto es que andaba pensando en eso"._

" _¿Tan importante es?"_

" _No, solo tenía curiosidad… por lo del cambio de zapato, el baile y todo ese rollo"_

" _Eres una nena"_

" _Eres un imbécil"._ Y Peter notó que no lo decía en broma, algo nervioso la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Kat, que se había acomodado en su cuello. Estuvieron así un rato antes de que el peligris rompiera el silencio.

" _Siento haber dicho eso"_

" _No, tienes razón, soy una nena"_

" _Lo sé, pero aun así lo siento"._ No pudo evitar sonreír, siempre la hacía sonreír, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo soltó.

" _Oh, sí, ¿estas lista?"._ Dijo Peter parándose de un salto.

" _¿lista para qué?"_

" _Para ir a ver tu regalo por supuesto"_

" _Supongo"._ Tenía puesta una camisa de cuadros roja y una polera negra debajo, unos jeans y unas zapatillas.

" _Así estas bien, vámonos o se nos hará tarde"_

" _Pero si son como las 10 de la mañana…"_ Dijo antes de darse cuenta de que no hablaba del horario de Washington, Peter sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

" _Cierra los ojos, o te dará un derrame o lo que sea"_

Obedeció, sintió la brisa de siempre y la presión contra ella, usualmente no duraba más de 20 segundos, pero esta vez le pareció que fueron como 5 minutos, lo que hizo que, al parar, no pudiera mantenerse en pie y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

" _¿Kat?"._ La voz de Peter parecía lejana, pero al abrir los ojos lo encontró frente a ella, sujetándola con firmeza. _"¡Kat, por dios!"._ Su voz volvió a ser cercana y apoyó su frente contra la de él. _"Mierda, solo bromeaba con lo del derrame, ¿sabes?"_

" _¿Qué tan lejos estamos?"_

" _Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a morir…"_

" _¿Huele a… espagueti?"._ Peter se levantó y tomó su mano ayudándola a pararse. Ante ellos se alzaba la torre Eiffel, gigantesca como un titán y hermosa, tal y como la describían.

" _Mademoiselle, bienvenida a Paris"_

" _¿estas bromeando?"._ Dijo, no creyéndose que su regalo fuera un viaje gratis a Francia. _"Una persona normal me habría dado un peluche o lo que sea, ¿sabes?"_

" _Nosotros no somos normales, ¿recuerdas?"._ Volteó por todo el lugar buscando algo. _"Por aquí debe haber un restaurant, me dijiste que la comida francesa es tu favorita"_

" _De hecho te dije que la comida italiana era mi favorita"_

" _Oh, país equivocado"._ Se acercó a tomarla en brazos.

" _¡No! Comida francesa está bien, es mi segunda favorita"_

" _Está bien, entonces busquemos un lugar donde comer"._ Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar. Kat sabía muy bien que ese no solo era un regalo para ella, sino para él también, sabía que aún seguía probando que tan lejos podía llegar y que acababa de romper una de las grandes barreras del mundo: El océano.

Tras recorrer por casi una hora la ciudad llegaron a un lugar precioso donde servían pastas (o eso olían, al menos), estaba casi completamente cubierto de enredaderas que caían grácilmente desde el techo y rozaban el suelo, dejando libre solo el especio de la puerta y el cartel que decía _Goüt_ ; ambos borraron la sonrisa cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían encontrado un obstáculo: el dinero. Se miraron buscando que hacer, se revisaron los bolsillos, pero Peter solo tenía 3 dólares.

" _¿y ahora?"._ Dijo Kat

" _Solo… solo espera"._ Desapareció

" _No me digas que vas a robar…"_ Peter volvió con varios Francos.

" _Solo le cambié mis 3 dólares a un amable señor"._ Kat alzó una ceja.

" _¿quieres comer o no?"._ Tomó su mano y casi la arrastró adentro, se sentaron junto a una ventana con vista a una linda plaza con una fuente y esperaron al camarero, en cuanto llegó se dieron cuenta de otro gran obstáculo.

" _¿Vous mangez quoi?"_

El idioma.

Se miraron nuevamente, el camarero los miró impaciente, era algo gordo y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

" _Amm…"_ Comenzó Kat. _"¿Ravioli?"_

" _¿Ravioli?"._ Dijo el camarero.

" _Ravioli"._ Afirmó ella.

" _Raviolis pour les touristes"._ Dijo finalmente el señor y se dirigió a la cocina.

" _¿Qué demonios es ravioli?"._ Dijo Peter

" _una comida italiana"_

" _Al final igual comeremos comida italiana, ¿lo ves? Lo tenía calculado"._ Rió y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

" _Gracias por el regalo, supongo"._ Dijo ella y bajó la mirada.

" _No es nada, lo sabes, para eso estoy"_

El camarero llegó con los famosos ravioli y disfrutaron de una buena comida italiana en Francia, se quedaron conversando un buen rato y pagaron la comida, hasta ahí todo iba bien, hasta que…

" _¡Él es!"._ Escucharon desde la esquina al mismo hombre al que Peter había robado, estaba junto a un policía y apuntaba en su dirección. _"¡Ese mocoso me robó!"_

" _Oh-oh…"_ Tomó entre sus brazos a Kat y volvieron a casa, Kat volvió a caer al piso, pero el golpe de presión no le había dado tan duro en esa ocasión.

" _¿Estás loco? ¡Te vieron usando tus poderes!"_

" _Relájate"._ Sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. _"Están al otro lado del mundo, probablemente jamás volvamos a ese lugar y además, ¿Quién les va a creer?"._

-o-o-o-o-

 **VIII. Días del futuro pasado**

" _¡Peter, la policía está aquí, otra vez!"_

Ya se había hecho común esa frase para Kat, por más que se lo decía, Peter parecía ignorar el hecho de que no puedes tomar cosas sin pagarlas, y que con una basta. En la habitación ya había 15 skates diferentes, 4 bicicletas, 3 arcades, 3 televisores y un montón de golosinas y bebidas en lata, varias de esas cosas habían sido robadas con su ayuda, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

" _No son policías, acabo de ir a revisar"_

" _¿Quiénes son?"_

" _No lo sé, escóndete, metete en una pared, y si algo sale mal sales y les das con el bate de beisbol"_

" _¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿El capitán américa?"._ Kat tomó el bate y se escondió donde le indicó Peter.

Tres sujetos bajaron a su cuarto, parecían los típicos malotes que venían a saldar cuenta, pero este no parecía ser el caso.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"._ Dijo jugando distraídamente ping-pong con sí mismo. _"No he hecho nada, estoy aquí todo el día"._ Los gestos que la gente hacia al presenciar su habilidad eran lo más divertido para él.

" _Tranquilo Peter, no somos policías"._ Dijo uno de ellos.

" _Por supuesto que no lo son, sino no vendrían en un auto rentado"._

" _¿Cómo sabes que es rentado?"._ Dijo el más bajito.

" _Revisé su registro mientras iban hacia la puerta, parece que no son de por aquí, ¿son del FBI?"._ Se respondió a sí mismo al buscar entre la ropa del más bajo. _"No, no lo son, ¿Qué es eso de jóvenes talentos?"_

" _Es… una vieja tarjeta"._ Dijo molesto.

" _Es fascinante"._ Dijo al fin el sujeto de los lentes

" _Es un dolor en el trasero…"_

" _¿Es teletransportador?"_

" _No, solo es veloz, cuando lo conocí no era tan… joven"_

" _No soy joven, tu eres viejo"._ Todos voltearon hacia donde él estaba.

" _No te da miedo mostrar tus poderes"_

" _¿Poderes? ¿Qué poderes? No sé de qué hablas, ¿ves algo extraño aquí? De todos modos nadie va a creerles"._ Se sentó a jugar pong en uno de los arcades para lucir distraído. _"Entonces, ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?"_

" _Venimos a pedirte ayuda Peter"._ Dijo el que parecía el más rudo de los tres.

" _¿Para qué?"_

" _Para entrar a un lugar de máxima seguridad y sacar a una persona"_

" _¿Fuga de prisión? Eso es ilegal, ¿saben?"._ Kat tuvo que contener la risa ante la ironía.

" _Solo si te atrapan"_

" _¿y que hay para mí?"_

" _Tú, niño cleptómano, podrás entrar al pentágono"_

Peter contuvo la respiración, después de muchas películas y series, entrar en plan agente encubierto al pentágono y romper la mayor red de seguridad del país era un sueño.

" _¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?"_

" _Somos como tú"._ Uno de los tipos sacó una especie de garras de hueso de entre sus nudillos, sus compañeros parecían sorprendidos al igual que Peter.

" _Es cool, pero algo asqueroso"._ Soltó

" _¿Entonces vendrás?"._ Dijo el de lentes, Peter sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

" _Peter Maximoff, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_

" _Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, este es Logan y él es Hank"_

" _¿No estarás pensando en realmente meterte al pentágono, no?"._ Interrumpió Kat, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran al salir de una pared.

" _Kat, no empieces"_

" _Me preguntaba dónde estaba ella"._ Dijo Logan a sus compañeros, Kat lo miró enarcando una ceja.

" _Estamos hablando del edificio más vigilado de EEUU, donde seguramente está encerrado el fulano más peligroso del planeta, sino ¿Por qué no lo tienen en una prisión como a los otros?"_

" _Porque este fulano, niña, es como nosotros"._ Charles parecía tenso al referirse a aquel _fulano. "Solo que él tomó un camino diferente"._ Kat miró a Peter buscando en sus ojos un indicio de que no pretendía unirse a semejante locura.

" _Niña, dentro de muchos años, me agradecerás por todo esto"._ Dijo Logan, su mirada parecía absolutamente sincera, y eso era lo más preocupante de todo.

" _¿ya ves? Están locos"_

" _Iré, Kat, será divertido"._ Sonrió. Ella suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era terco como una mula.

" _Iré contigo"._ Peter volteó para quejarse, pero ella le habló a los sujetos. _"Atravieso y muevo cosas, puedo ayudar"_

" _Podría ser útil"._ Dijo Logan, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la cara de Peter. _"Tranquilo niño, a tu novia no le pasará nada"_

" _No es mi novia"_

" _No aún"._ El sujeto subió las escaleras, seguido de los demás, Kat no pudo evitar ruborizarse antes de seguirlos.

A la madre de Peter no le gustó nada que se _llevaran_ a su hijo, rogó por su _inocencia_ hasta que el mismo Peter le dijo que solo lo llevaban a reconocer a un tipo que hace poco lo había asaltado.

" _¿Por qué no me habías dicho, cariño?"_

" _No quería preocuparte, además estoy bien, tranquila"_

Dicho esto salieron sin mayores problemas de la casa y abordaron el auto rentado, Charles conducía, Hank iba en el asiento del copiloto y Logan y los chicos iban atrás, Hank les preguntaba sobre sus habilidades y les contaba sobre las de ellos mismos, todos participaban de la conversación, todos menos Logan.

* * *

Corría con todo lo que le daban las piernas al refugio, los había visto, eran al menos 10 de ellos y varios más en camino, entró al almacén donde el profesor y los muchachos estaban, Storm lo miró preocupada, Wolverine no solía estar así de agitado si no era por una buena razón.

" _Logan, ¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _Ya vienen"_

El silencio fue abismal en el salón.

" _¡Todos al jet!"._ Alertó el profesor, y sin demora todos se pusieron en marcha.

" _Kat está en el piso inferior con los más pequeños"._ Un hombre de cabello gris se adelantó hacia el profesor. _"Encárguense de la evacuación aquí, yo traeré a los de abajo"._

" _No irás solo, niño"._ Se adelantó Logan.

" _Te veo abajo"._ El hombre desapareció, en otros tiempos esa frase habría sido una broma y estaría acompañada de una sonrisa burlesca, pero esos eran otros tiempos, Quicksilver ya no reía, ya no bromeaba, su humor había muerto junto a su hija y su hermana, víctimas de los centinelas.

El piso inferior era un caos, habían sonado las alarmas de emergencia y Kat conducía a los chicos hacia las escaleras, eran al menos 20 niños de entre 6 y 12 años.

" _¡Stacey, toma la mano de Jimmy! ¡Los más grandes ayuden a los más pequeños!"_

" _Kat"._ Peter apareció a su lado, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

" _Peter, ¿Qué ocurre?"_

" _Se acercan varios centinelas"._ En ese momento se oyó un estruendo desde el piso superior, intentaban volar las puertas. _"Adelantaré trabajo"._ Kat tomó su brazo y lo besó, Peter sonrió un poco y tomó dos niños entre sus brazos y desapareció.

" _Niña, vamos"._ Logan la tomó del brazo y corrieron justo detrás de los chicos, cada 10 segundos dos niños desaparecían, y al llegar al piso superior solo quedaban 6 junto a Kat y Logan.

Finalmente los chicos abordaron, pero los centinelas destruyeron las puertas, con ellos dentro sería imposible despegar, Storm destruyó a un par de ellos antes de que entraran provocando una tormenta que los electrocutó hasta quemarlos, Kat despejó la pista lanzando a los centinelas hacia las paredes, sabía que no los contendría mucho tiempo.

" _¡Despeguen ya!"._ Logan miró a Peter pero este ya había desaparecido.

" _¿Profesor?"._ Storm miró a Xavier buscando que hacer, él cerró los ojos.

" _Despega"._

Afuera del jet, Peter pasaba de centinela en centinela, provocando que se atacasen entre sí, Kat se acercaba por detrás y se metía dentro buscando dañarlos, y se aseguraba de que nada le pasase al jet, cuando los vio despegar, supo que había llegado su fin.

En el jet, todos se lamentaban por haber dejado a dos de los suyos, Logan estaba furioso, pero sabía que el profesor no podía arriesgar la vida de casi 40 hombres por salvar a dos, eso era lo que más lo enfurecía, que le parecía que habían hecho lo correcto.

* * *

" _Hombre, ¿estás bien?"._ La voz de Peter lo sacó de sus recuerdos. _"Pareces ido o que se yo"._ Burlesco, infantil, feliz, así lo había conocido, aunque no tan joven.

" _¿Todo bien, Logan?"._ Preguntó Hank.

" _Si, solo… me mareé un poco, es todo"_

" _¿Acaso no hay autos en el futuro?"._ Preguntó riendo Charles.

" _Aunque no lo creas, no"._ Peter y Kat se miraron frunciendo el ceño y simplemente siguieron charlando con Hank.

Ya en el pentágono, Charles pagó por una visita guiada, Hank se quedaría ahí y con un aparato (el cual Peter anotó en su lista de _cosas por tomar_ ) crearía distracciones, Peter se encargó de llegar al piso -100, donde se encontraba el fulano y Kat ayudaría a Charles y Logan a saltarse los controles de seguridad hasta llegar a la cocina, que sería el punto de encuentro. No fue muy difícil llegar, evadieron unas cuantas puertas con contraseña, uno que otro guardia, bajaron como 10 niveles y ¡puf!, estaban en la cocina.

" _Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, hay una situación de código rojo, ahora vamos a evacuar todo el piso para que nosotros, mis colegas y yo podamos asegurar el lugar"._ Logan y Kat solo lo miraron, al instante todos los cocineros se habían ido, pero los dos guardias que había en el lugar se interpusieron entre ellos y el ascensor.

" _¿Quiénes son?"_

" _Somos de operaciones especiales CDFCIAE, tal vez no han oído de nosotros, pero es imperativo que cerremos todo, debemos llevarlos al tercer piso para…"._ Logan tomó un sartén y en 3 segundos había nockeado a los guardias.

" _Perdón, ¿ya habías terminado?"._ Kat no pudo sino reír disimuladamente mientras Charles tomaba la extraña llave del bolsillo del guardia.

" _Lo siento"._ Dijo Charles. _"No soy muy bueno para la violencia"._ Irónicamente, al abrirse el ascensor y ver al famoso fulano, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que a él mismo le dolió, Peter y Kat se miraron, claramente se habían perdido de algo.

" _También me da gusto verte, viejo amigo, y caminando"._

" _No gracias a ti"._

" _Eras la última persona a la que esperaba ver hoy"._

" _Créeme, no estaría aquí si no fuera necesario. Si salimos de aquí será a mi manera, sin matar"._

" _Sin mi casco no podría desobedecerte"._ Dijo sonriendo.

" _No volveré a meterme en tu cabeza, quiero tu palabra, Erik"_

En ese momento, 10 guardias entraron apuntando con armas de plástico hacia ellos, Erik miró a Charles y este negó con la cabeza, al segundo siguiente todo lo metálico estaba volando y los guardias dispararon, y al siguiente balas y objetos metálicos fueron desviados y los guardias nockeados, al otro lado de la cocina Peter sonreía con sus lentes y una gorra de guardia puestas, todos se quedaron en silencio y se apresuraron a salir.

" _Gracias niño"._ Le dijo Logan dándole una palmada en el hombro, Peter sonrió y salió junto a Kat, quien al contrario que él no parecía muy divertida con la situación.

Al salir, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, un avión privado los esperaba con rumbo a Paris (según descubrió Peter), Charles se acercó a los chicos y sonrió.

" _Podrían venir con nosotros, sus habilidades podrían sernos muy útiles"_

" _No lo creo"._ Dijo Peter. _"Mamá me mataría, además, tenemos un amigo en Paris al que no nos queremos topar"._ Ambos rieron.

" _Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda, ¿podrían devolver el auto por mí?"._

" _Claro"._ Sonrió Peter, Charles subió junto a Hank y Erik, y Logan le extendió una tarjeta a Kat.

" _Si algún día tienen problemas o quieren estar con gente como ustedes, vengan"._ La tarjeta decía _Jóvenes talentos_ , Logan los miró seriamente. _"Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver, pero probablemente no los reconoceré, espero no ser muy pesado"._

" _Que extraño eres"._ Rió Peter. _"Gracias"._

Logan subió al avión y los miró por la ventana mientras despegaban, en esa misma situación los vio por última vez en su tiempo, pero en el pasado eran diferentes, Peter aún era un muchacho feliz y Kattie aún no tenía esa horrible M sobre el ojo derecho, esperaba que, si todo salía bien, pudieran conservar esa felicidad y sobre todo, sus vidas.

* * *

 **Ese incomodo momento en que Wolverine te spoilea todo el fanfic** (o no eue) **, espero que les haya agradado n.n opiniones y criticas serán bien recibidas. Gracias por los review x3 me animan mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IX. Días del futuro pasado (parte II)**

" _Debería quedarme con el auto"_

" _Peter Maximoff, devuelve el auto"_

" _Incluso es lindo, podría llamarlo Lola, vamos, quedémonoslo un par de días"_

" _¿Para qué lo quieres? Eres más rápido que el auto"_

" _Es que no tengo uno"_

" _Entonces trabaja y cómprate uno"_

" _Kat, me ofendes"._ Dobló de golpe en una esquina y paró en el semáforo. _"¿Feliz? Voy a regresarlo"_

" _Buen chico"._

Luego de dejar el auto rentado se fueron a casa, donde la Sra. Maximoff los esperaba con galletas y le preguntó a Peter sobre cómo lo asaltaron, Peter por supuesto inventó una historia y su madre lo abrazó agradeciendo que se encontraba bien.

Pasaron un par de días normales en los que apenas salieron de la casa de Peter, se dedicaron a jugar videojuegos y a leer comics, veían televisión con Wanda o veían películas. No hablaban del tema del pentágono, principalmente porque no había más que decir, pero había un tema que si les quitaba el sueño, Hank se había referido a ellos como _mutantes_ , el cual era un término nuevo por el cual referirse a sí mismos, y aunque en sí la palabra es sinónimo de _fenómeno_ , no parecía insultante, sino al contrario. Kat se puso a investigar sobre el tema, pero en las bibliotecas no figuraba nada sobre _mutantes_ , salvo por gente desfigurada o con malformaciones de libros notablemente antiguos, tal vez en las bibliotecas de las universidades tenían algo, pero ella no quería ir a meterse allá, así que dejaron el tema.

Días después, Peter, Kat y Wanda veían televisión, Wanda estaba sentada entre las piernas de Peter y éste la abrazaba protectoramente, mientras que Kat se encontraba sentada a su lado abrazando el tazón de palomitas. Los dibujos animados matutinos se vieron interrumpidos por una programación presidencial, iba a cambiar de canal… hasta que vio los robots. Los centinelas, diseñados para poner fin a la amenaza mutante que se cernía sobre el país y el mundo, median a simple vista más de 2 metros, tal vez 3, con un sistema de rastreo que les permitía diferenciar a humanos de mutantes. Kat tomó el brazo de Peter sin dejar de ver la pantalla, él la miró, se veía visiblemente nerviosa, la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Wanda, con sus cortos 10 años, notó que algo andaba mal y se aferró aún más al brazo que Peter aun tenía sobre ella.

" _¿Qué ocurre, Peter?"._ El aludido la miró.

" _Nada, ¿no crees que los nuevos juguetes del presidente son horribles?"_

" _Me dan miedo"._ Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su pequeña hermana.

Todo dio un giro inesperado en la pantalla cuando los robots que supuestamente estaban hechos para atacar a los mutantes empezaron a atacar a las personas presentes y, de un momento a otro, se cortó la transmisión. Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que pensar, la madre de Peter entró con tres vasos de jugo y se fijó en la pantalla con estática.

" _¿Qué ocurre chicos? Se cortó el canal, ¿Por qué no lo cambian?"_

" _Los robots malvados cortaron el canal"._ Dijo Wanda, la Sra. Maximoff rió.

" _Creo que has visto mucha televisión, princesa"_

Peter le contó lo ocurrido durante la programación, ella pareció palidecer ante lo ocurrido, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Tras varios minutos después de que se cortara la transmisión, la señal volvió, esta vez se veía un paisaje destruido, detrás estaba el presidente y varios señores de traje junto a él dentro de una recámara de acero, y frente a las cámaras estaba el fulano que habían sacado del pentágono vestido con un traje extraño, capa roja y un casco. Peter y Kat se miraron, la Sra. Maximoff se quedó en la puerta viendo y Wanda tomó la mano de su hermano.

" _Fabricaron armas para destruirnos, ¿Por qué?"._ Comenzó Erik. _"Porque le tienen miedo a nuestros dones, la humanidad siempre le ha temido a lo que es diferente, pero vine a decirle al mundo: Hacen bien en temernos, ¡Somos el futuro! Nosotros seremos los que hereden esta tierra, y cualquiera que interfiera, sufrirá el mismo destino que estos hombres que tienen ante ustedes"._ Dijo girándose y apuntando hacia el presidente. _"Hoy se suponía sería una demostración de su poder, en lugar de eso, les doy una muestra de la devastación que mi raza puede desatar contra la suya. Que esta sea una advertencia para el mundo. Y a mis hermanos y hermanas mutantes les digo esto: Basta de ocultarse, no más sufrimiento. Han vivido escondiéndose en las sombras, con vergüenza y miedo por mucho tiempo. Salgan, únanse a mí. Luchemos juntos en una fraternidad de nuestra especie. Un nuevo mañana, empieza hoy"._

" _¡Apártense! ¡He dicho apártense!"._ El presidente se deshacía bruscamente de los brazos que intentaban detenerlo. _"¿quieres dar una demostración? Mátame, está bien, pero no toques a los demás"._

" _Muy heroico, señor presidente, pero usted no tenía intenciones de perdonar a ninguno de nosotros. El futuro de nuestra especie comienza ahora"._ En ese momento uno de los centinelas atacó a Erik pero este lo desmanteló, en el momento en que se distrajo recibió un disparo en el cuello y el _señor presidente_ se convirtió en una criatura azul. La transmisión volvió a cortarse y la sala quedó en silencio.

" _Esa gente es peligrosa, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos"._ Peter no supo si se refería a la gente como Erik o a los mutantes en general, tampoco quería saber la respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-

 **X. Un lugar al que llamar hogar**

Había pasado más de un mes desde lo acontecido con Erik, y eso hizo convencerse a Peter y Kattie de donde estaba su lugar: con los suyos. En la tarjeta que le dio Logan había un numero al cual Peter llamó, Hank estuvo encantado de oír que querían ir a su escuela, así que les dijo que al día siguiente iría a hablar con su madre, lo único que lamentaban era que Wanda no podría ir, al ser muy pequeña su madre no se lo permitiría, pero podrían traerla con ellos cuando creciera.

Hank pasó al día siguiente en la tarde, se presentó como Hank McCoy, encargado de la matriculación de los chicos en la _Escuela de Xavier para jóvenes talentos,_ la madre de Peter lo invitó a pasar y le ofreció una taza de café mientras hablaban de los beneficios que traería a su hijo asistir a dicha escuela y de cómo una fundación los financiaba, por lo que ella no tendría que pagar ni los estudios ni el hospedaje, encantada, la Sra. Maximoff firmó. Una vez terminado todo, Hank y Kat se dirigieron al hogar para obtener la firma de su tutor, luego de una breve charla el hombre firmó con una sonrisa en el rostro, nada le vendría mejor que una boca menos que alimentar.

Hank pasó temprano por Kat, la ayudó con su pequeña maleta y se dirigieron a la casa de Peter, en el camino Hank se mostró fascinado por su poder y le comentó lo ansioso que estaba por verlo en su máximo esplendor, ella no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, pero se sentía feliz de que alguien estuviera tan interesado en ella. Aprovecho de comentarle sobre su fallida investigación sobre los mutantes, y para su dicha, le dijo que Charles era un experto en el tema así que podía leer su tesis o preguntarle ella misma.

Peter salió apenas sintió el ruido del motor y se despidió de su madre y su hermana, Hank se bajó a ayudarlo con sus cosas (que eran muchas) y Kat se bajó a despedirse de Wanda.

" _Toma esto"._ Puso entre sus manos la tarjeta de la escuela de Xavier. _"Si pasase algo, nos encontrarás acá, pero es un secreto, así que no le digas a nadie, ¿lo prometes?"_

" _Lo prometo"._ Dijo la pequeña guardando la tarjeta.

Peter se fijó en el vaso plástico que llevaba Kat y en la hamburguesa que estaba sobre el asiento del copiloto.

" _¿y eso?"._ Preguntó.

" _Me lo compró Hank"._ La chica sonrió y se subió al auto.

" _Vamos, Peter"._ Hank le dio una palmada en el hombro, cerró el maletero y se subió al auto.

" _Si"._ Dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada y subiéndose.

Se subieron en el primer vuelo a New York. Era la primera vez que viajaban en avión y ambos estaban visiblemente emocionados, Peter se sentó junto a la ventana y Kat a su lado, y cruzando el pasillo, frente a Kat, estaba Hank, con quien continuó su charla, Peter solo los miró y dirigió su atención hacia la ventana.

Ya en su destino, tomaron un taxi hacia la mansión, el camino fue agradable, Peter se unió a la conversación, aunque no podían hablar abiertamente de poderes se divirtieron hablando de sus vidas. Le insistieron al taxista que no era necesario dejarlos dentro y siguieron el camino a pie.

El instituto era enorme, muy estilo antiguo, y aun más grande era afuera, ya que la mansión estaba ubicada en un gran terreno. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver a Charles, quien se alegró mucho de verlos, les dio la bienvenida y le asignó dos cuartos contiguos en el 2do piso, subieron a dejar las maletas y fueron a recorrer todo ese mismo día. Conocer a los demás fue fascinante, hasta el momento habían conocido a un chico con telequinesis, una chica capaz de controlar el agua, otro que convertía su cuerpo en roca y una chica que podía controlar el clima. Peter siempre fue más sociable que ella, en poco tiempo ya había hecho un grupo de amigos y hablaban amenamente en el pasillo, ella miraba desde la pared, no pintaba nada ahí, su único amigo siempre fue él, no sabía cómo meterse en aquella conversación, o no se atrevía mas bien.

" _¿Qué sucede?"._ La voz de Hank la espabiló. _"¿Por qué no estas con él?"._

" _El parece divertido sin mí"._ Volteó a verlo, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, aun más arriba que cuando lo miraba a él, este tipo sí que era alto. _"Hablaste sobre analizar mi mutación o algo así"._

" _Oh, así es"._ Realmente le intriga lo de atravesar cosas, si lograba averiguar cómo lo hacía podría aplicarlo en muchas cosas. _"Disculpa si me emociono, no quiero hacerte pensar que serás mi conejillo de indias ni nada de eso"._

" _Tranquilo, tienes pintas de ser un genio loco, o tal vez solo un genio, pero por mí está bien"._

" _Ven, sígueme"._ Bajaron a los niveles subterráneos, Hank le dio un pequeño recorrido por el lugar y la llevó a su laboratorio, donde extrajo un poco de su sangre. Tras una hora entre charlas y cosas científicas, la acompañó al 2do piso y se fue a su habitación.

El golpe de la puerta la despertó, miró el reloj, eran las 23:40, se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta, se levantó con pesadez, se estiró y abrió la puerta.

" _Me dejaste solo"._ Estaba un poco oscuro, pero reconoció de inmediato a su amigo.

" _No estabas solo, ¿recién te diste cuenta que no estaba?"_

" _Estabas con Hank"_

" _Me mostró los laboratorios mientras sociabilizabas"_

" _¿Estas molesta?"_

" _Claro que no, está bien que hagas amigos"_

" _¿Te gusta Hank?"._ La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

" _Apenas lo conozco, claro que no"_

" _No pareciera"._ Dijo él.

" _¿Disculpa?"_

" _Pareces cómoda con él"_

" _Bueno, lo siento, mi único amigo en estos 3 años has sido tú, yo también quiero agrandar mi circulo"_

" _Bien"._ Dijo finalmente, entrando a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Kat tocó la puerta de Peter, pero éste no abrió, rendida se fue al comedor donde lo vio con una chica rubia hablando mientras hacían la fila, algo se revolvió dentro de ella y decidió que no tenía hambre, podría hablar con él luego. Se dirigió a la oficina de Charles y le pidió leer su tesis, este aceptó encantado y Kat se llevó el libro a su habitación, era un tema muy interesante, y el sonido de la puerta de la habitación contigua fue lo único que la sacó de su lectura, rápidamente se levantó y golpeó la puerta.

" _¿Peter?"._ No obtuvo respuesta. _"Peter, no me hagas atravesar la pared"._ El muchacho abrió la puerta.

" _¿Qué ocurre?"._ El abrazo de ella lo tomó por sorpresa.

" _No me gusta que me ignores"_

" _Tú me ignoras cuando estas con Hank"_

" _¿Otra vez lo mismo? Tú estabas con una rubia y no te dije nada"._ El peligris sonrió de medio lado.

" _¿Celosa?"._

" _Ya quisieras"._ Rodó los ojos.

" _Tal vez salga con ella"_

" _Bueno, tal vez yo salga con Hank"._ Peter frunció el ceño y la hizo entrar a su cuarto. _"Es muy mayor para ti"._

" _Bromeo"._ Sonrió de medio lado. _"¿Te han dicho que eres lindo cuando estas celoso?"._ Dijo en un tono burlesco.

" _Cierra la boca"._ Dijo entre molesto y avergonzado.

" _Si quieres salir con ella, hazlo"._ Tomó su brazo. _"Solo no me dejes de lado"._ Dicho esto atravesó la pared hacia su cuarto.

" _No pensaba hacerlo"._

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, sé q** **ue es un capitulo algo corto (y aburrido), pero es un capitulo "de transición", o relleno xD.**

 **Quiero aclarar que Kat y Hank NO tendrán una relación, Kat es muy chica, ni siquiera se que edad tiene Hank xD Paranoias del querido quicksilver e.e Tampoco es que quiera que Peter la cele en plan telenovela, pero es que cuando viene alguien a "invadir" una mejor amistad, es natural que uno de los dos se ponga asi, y ya va siendo hora de..."sembrar" algo entre los dos x3**

 **Si me salí un pelin de sus personalidades pues lo siento xc espero que me lo digan en reviews, lo tomaré como critica constructiva, solo se vio el lado "buena onda" de Peter en la película, asi que el resto hay que imaginarlo.**

 **Creo que este fic no será muy largo, tengo preparado lo próximo a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse Peter y Kat, pero no quiero avanzar mas en el futuro, porque el otro año se viene _Apocalipsis_ , y tal vez ahi haga una segunda parte de este fic, ya que _supuestamente_ Quicksilver tendrá mas protagonismo y habrá mas material con que trabajar, y no quiero mandarme una cagada espacio-temporal que después no pueda solucionar xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**XI. Alguien igual a ella (Parte II)**

Había pasado un año desde que Peter se fuera al instituto privado, la casa ya no era tan divertida como antes, pero al menos le habían dejado el cuarto de abajo, que era mucho más grande que el suyo, y mucho más privado, era el lugar perfecto para usar sus poderes y aprender a controlarlos.

La situación con los mutantes había empeorado en el último año, el gobierno había habilitado un número telefónico para denunciar mutantes y era sabido extraoficialmente que los arrestaban aun sin ser amenazas, por lo que muchos se habían ocultado en hermandades. Wanda sabia esto muy bien, por lo que no le había hablado del asunto ni a su madre, la cual no tenía una opinión positiva sobre el tema. Lo que Wanda no sabía era que muchos de esos mutantes capturados habían pensado lo mismo que ella: no contarle a nadie, pero poco les había servido contra los detectores, pequeños aparatos rescatados del programa centinelas que identificaban el gen x.

El día comenzó normal, se levantó con flojera y su madre la llamó a desayunar, le había preparado pan tostado con queso y jamón, tras comer, lavarse y vestirse, tomó el autobús rumbo a la escuela. Nunca tuvo demasiados amigos, en realidad habían pocas personas que le cayesen realmente bien, pero pasaba buenos ratos con los pocos que tenía; acostumbraba ser la primera de la clase siempre, se le daba muy bien estudiar, la única excepción había sido hace 4 años, cuando tenía 7, porque fue la primera vez que se manifestaron sus poderes y, por alguna razón, sus notas cayeron drásticamente, le costaba tomar atención y concentrarse con todo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Corría el año 1974 cuando el grupo de militares pisó la escuela, uno de los mejores lugares para encontrar mutantes, los cuales eran puestos _bajo observación_ para _ayudarlos._ Sala tras sala, hacían pasar el proceso de detección de mutantes como un examen de ojos, Wanda no se lo terminó de tragar, ¿Por qué harían los militares un examen de ojos? Todos sus compañeros se hicieron el examen sin problemas, cuando fue su turno, el aparato emitió una especie de alarma, y Wanda vio claramente que en la pantalla decía _MUTANTE._ Palideció, ¿no había hecho todo por pasar desapercibida? El hombre que le hizo el examen tomó gentilmente su brazo derecho.

" _Ven conmigo, pequeña"._ Ella no iba a ser una más. Rápidamente se puso en pie y alzó sus brazos tirando mesas y sillas (y niños) abriéndose camino hacia la salida. Buscó entre sus cosas la tarjeta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a un teléfono público.

" _Escuela de Xavier para jóvenes talentos, buen día"._ Peter ya le había dicho lo que era realmente esa escuela.

" _Mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff, mi hermano Peter estudia ahí, por favor, vienen detrás de mí, van a capturarme"._ Las palabras le salieron como un rayo por la boca.

" _Dime hija, ¿Quiénes?"_

" _Unos militares, ¡Por favor señor!"_

" _Corre, te encontraré, lo prometo"._ Wanda cortó, tres hombres la habían acorralado, en ese momento hubiera deseado correr como su hermano, pero ese no era su poder, como pudo, hizo uso de su inexperta habilidad, pero bastó una jeringa para hacerla caer dormida.

-o-o-o-o-

 **XII. Consuelo**

" _¿Entonces?"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Los chicos harán una fogata en la noche, ¿vendrás conmigo?"._ Sonrió de medio lado.

" _¿Me estas invitando a una cita?"_

" _Creo que se lo pediré a otra"_

" _Por supuesto que iré contigo"._ Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Los primeros meses en la mansión los separaron por un tiempo, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a que el otro fuera su único igual que, al llegar a un lugar lleno de gente como ellos, se sintieron ignorados por el otro, y eso provocó una brecha en su amistad. Tras un par de meses, aclararon al fin sus diferencias y continuaron tan bien como siempre, por más gente parecida a ellos que los rodeara, nadie conocía al otro mejor que ellos.

Ese día era normal, desayunó con Kat, se fue a sus clases y al salir se fue a jugar videojuegos con sus amigos, para su suerte habían maquinas Pong igual que la que él tenía, por lo que se pasaba horas jugando y retando a sus compañeros. Iban por el sexto turno de Peter cuando Charles le habló, aun no se acostumbraba a oír una voz en su cabeza, así que casi de inmediato perdió, lanzó un bufido y se fue a la oficina de Charles como él le indicó.

Anochecía, Kat lo esperaba en la fuente de afuera como acordaron, miró hacia el bosque, la fogata no estaba lejos, entre los árboles se veía la luz danzarina del fuego y se oían lejanas risas. Había pasado media hora, tal vez solo se había quedado dormido, se podía aparecer en cualquier momento dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí, en el momento que se dispuso a entrar, él salió caminando _(¡Caminando!)_ a su encuentro.

" _Creí que no vendrías"._ Sonrió.

" _La tienen"._ Su cara reflejaba el pánico e ira que sentía.

" _¿A quién? ¿Quiénes?"._ Preguntó algo confundida por el cambio de tema.

" _A Wanda"._ El silencio fue sepulcral, ¿Quién se llevaría a una niña tan pequeña? Ella no era una amenaza para nadie.

" _¿C-Como…?"_

" _El profesor dijo que ella lo llamó desde un teléfono público, que la estaban persiguiendo y…"._ Su voz se cortó, quería evitar furiosamente las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte por su hermana, debía ser fuerte para rescatarla, debía ser fuerte.

" _¿Tu madre…?"._ Se arrepintió de formular la pregunta, jamás había visto llorar a su amigo, era cierto que solía no mostrar grandes sentimientos por las personas, pero su hermanita y madre eran la excepción, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a que la gente quisiera agredirlo (Principalmente cuando robaba algo), nunca se había enfrentado a que hicieran daño a su familia. _"Como lo siento"._

" _El profesor ya inició la búsqueda"._ Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente. _"Mañana iré donde mi madre a contarle, y le pediré que deje que Wanda se quede acá en cuanto la encontremos, en cuanto el profesor nos avise…"_

" _Cállate"._ Dijo de pronto. _"Cállate, aun… aun no lo asimilo, no todos somos rápidos"._ No se podía imaginar la situación, la princesa que ella conoció y que había adorado como a su propia hermana no era una amenaza, ni siquiera una molestia, ¿Entonces por qué?

" _Partiré mañana"_

" _¿Partirás? Partiremos"._ Le aclaró.

" _Es mi hermana, debo hacer esto solo"._ Kat alzó una ceja.

" _No te hagas el héroe, no eres el único al que le preocupa Wanda"_

" _Te pueden atrapar"_

" _¿y a ti no?"_

" _Es casi imposible"._ Kat lanzó un bufido.

" _Te seguiré aunque tenga que arrastrarme"._ Peter frunció el ceño. _"Somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido"._ Ella tomó su mano y solo se miraron.

" _Si, lo somos"._ Sonrieron mutuamente, por un momento, lo único en el mundo eran los ojos oscuros del otro. Peter bajó la mirada, se sentía cansado, aunque no sabría decir de qué, como si le leyese la mente, Kat apretó el agarre de su mano para que la siguiera y subieron a su cuarto. No se hablaron, ni se miraron, pero cuando Peter entró, ella entró detrás y cerró la puerta.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, se habían visto obligados a compartir una cama cuando se alejaban mucho de casa y era de noche, pero esta vez era diferente, era íntimo y un consuelo para ambos.

Kat lo miró después de un rato de estar el uno junto al otro en silencio, él la miró, pero no tenía la misma mirada de antes, esa mirada risueña que ella conoció estaba oculta tras una máscara sombría, se le encogió el corazón, por un momento pensó en hacer algo cursi para ayudar a olvidar las penas que ambos cargaban, como lo que salía en las películas, se sintió torpe por la idea, pero para su sorpresa, fue él quien dijo el primer paso. Fue un beso pequeño, y algo torpe al principio, ella no supo si era un beso de amor o uno de consuelo, daba igual, lo averiguaría más tarde, por el momento solo acarició el rostro de Peter en silencio y depositó un suave beso en sus labios para a continuación acurrucarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos, él la rodeo con sus brazos e hizo lo mismo.

-o-o-o-o-

 **XIII. Paciencia**

Al despertar Peter no estaba a su lado, recordó lo de la noche anterior como si hubiese sido hace años y fuera un recuerdo vago de un antiguo amor, pero eso había pasado hace solo unas horas, y era muy real. Dio un bostezo y se estiró buscando desperezarse y despejar su mente, pero un almohadazo en la cara la interrumpió.

" _Despierta, el profesor la encontró, vamos, ¡Arriba!"_

No se esperaba eso, pensó despertar junto al Peter de la noche anterior, deprimido y furioso por dentro, pero se veía tan bien como siempre, probablemente por la reciente noticia de la localización de Wanda. Se levantó casi de un salto, y viendo que aun llevaba la ropa de ayer, salió a paso apresurado junto a Peter en dirección a la oficina de Charles.

" _Para comenzar, no sé si estas son buenas o malas noticias, pero detecté a Wanda junto a otros seis mutantes en un lugar muy específico, así que le pedí a Hank que sobrevolara el lugar. Ella está en una planta nuclear"._ Peter palideció

" _Pero creemos que es una fachada, detecté presencia militar en la planta, y me tomé la libertad de buscar al pez gordo"._ Dijo Hank entrando y dejando un folio en el escritorio. _"William Stryker, ¿te suena familiar?"_

" _Ligeramente"._ Respondió Charles.

" _Está a cargo de un programa de investigación del gobierno, aunque me parece que hay algo sucio de por medio"_

" _¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa con Wanda?"._ Dijo Peter impacientemente.

" _Hay mucha seguridad, Peter, solo somos Charles y yo"._ Dijo Hank.

" _Yo entraré, será sencillo evadirlos"_

" _Entraré con él, el sigilo es lo mío"._ Hank miró a Charles y a su vez éste miró a ambos.

" _Puede que los atrapen y los encierren también"._

" _Vale la pena"._ Charles suspiró.

" _Como sé que es una situación desesperada para ambos y sé que están pensando en ir con o sin nuestra ayuda"._ Charles dio una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa a Peter, éste sonrió nervioso. _"Supongo que tendré que suponer que tienen un buen control sobre sus poderes"_

" _Lo tenemos"._ Dijo Kat.

" _¿Les importaría demostrarlo?"_

Bajaron a los pisos inferiores, Charles y Hank habían creado una especie de _Simulador de situación de alto riesgo,_ donde los enemigos solo eran proyecciones y su único fin era matarlos, les dieron una muñequeras con un botón verde a cada uno, si el botón se volvía rojo significaba que estabas muerto, por el contrario, si un guardia desaparecía era que lo habías matado. El campo de batalla se ambientaba en una especie de fábrica abandonada, donde les dieron una gran paliza ficticia, el indicador de Peter marcaba 4 muertes y 10 muertos, mientras que el de Kat marcaba 9 muertes y 3 muertos. Claramente no estaban listos.

-o-o-o-

" _Veamos, Peter"._ Dijo Hank paseándose frente a ambos mutantes sentados sobre una camilla. _"Lo tuyo es la velocidad sobrehumana y fisiológica. Tu sistema cardiovascular, respiratorio, tus huesos, articulaciones e incluso tu cerebro están mejorados y capacitados para tu velocidad. Además tienes excelentes reflejos, creo que solo te hacen habilidades de combate y estrategia"_

" _Me parece bien, ¿Cuándo tardaran en enseñarme?"_

" _Danos una semana"_

" _Tal vez ya sea tarde"._ Dijo con desprecio.

" _Peter…"._ Kat le puso la mano en el hombro, éste la miró y solo rodó los ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

" _Lo siento, pero no podemos enviarlos a morir"._ Peter se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Kat y salió del lugar, ella miró el suelo, ya iban dos facetas que nunca había visto en su amigo. _"Lo siento Kat"._

" _No es nada, ¿Qué hay de mí?"_

" _Bueno…"_ Dijo leyendo las hojas regadas en la mesa junto a la camilla. _"Lo tuyo es el control de la materia a nivel atómico, ósea que en sí, lo que mueves al mover, por ejemplo, este lápiz, no es el lápiz en sí, sino los átomos que lo componen, ¿entiendes?"_

" _Entiendo"_

" _De la mano a eso es el porqué de tu capacidad de ser intangible"._ Kat ladeó la cabeza. _"Digo, de tu capacidad de atravesar cosas. Es porque consciente o inconscientemente modificas tus propios átomos"_

" _Interesante, ¿Qué me recomiendas?"_

" _Por la naturaleza de tu mutación, deberías ser capaz de alterar la forma de las cosas, pero dudo que lo logremos sin alguien que te ayude, pero si logramos mantenerte intangible inconscientemente serias inmune a las balas, y al daño físico en general, creo que Charles puede ayudarte con eso"._

" _Bien"._ Sonrió. _"Gracias, es bueno saber al fin como demonios puedo hacer lo que hago"_

" _Evita que Peter haga una locura, Kat"_

" _Lo intentaré"._

Se fue a visitar al _Profesor X_ , como varios lo llamaban últimamente, y le contó sobre los resultados de la investigación de Hank sobre la mutación de cada uno y lo que les hacía falta para mejorar sus habilidades, éste le prometió ayudarla en cuanto terminara lo que estaba haciendo y Kat, agradecida, se fue a buscar a Peter.

Lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol, abatido, con lágrimas en los ojos, volvía a ser el Peter de la noche anterior, se le encogía el corazón al verlo así, tan derrotado. Se sentó frente a él, pareció que apenas se percataba de su presencia, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y esperó a que se animara a hablar.

" _Se lo conté todo"_

" _¿Qué cosa?"._ Preguntó Kat.

" _Fui a D.C. a hablar con mi madre, a contarle todo… Primero me echó la culpa a mí, luego se echó la culpa ella por haber engendrado dos chicos mutantes, y luego le echó la culpa a mi padre, el cual parece que ya conocí, por haber desatado todo esto contra nosotros"._ El chico suspiró con pesadez.

" _El fulano no está tan equivocado, Peter"._ Él la miró. _"En parte, Magneto tiene razón, los normales intentan destruirnos, no todos, pero si los peces más gordos"._

" _Lo único que me importa ahora es traer de regreso a Wanda"_

" _Y a Wanda no le servirás de nada si te atrapan también. Sé paciente"_

" _La paciencia no es mi fuerte"_

" _Tendrás que serlo, por Wanda"._ El muchacho miró el piso.

" _Una semana"._

" _Sólo una semana"._

* * *

 **Hola! :3 Lo sé, lo del simulador no tengo idea si esté acorde a la época (a la de nosotros claro que no, pero en el universo marvel hay tecnologia mas avanzada en el siglo XX).**

 **Bueno, en este capitulo empezamos a ver a Quicksilver inestable emocionalmente, y volvemos a ver a Stryker. Supuestamente, Wolverine Origins no habia sido afectado por el cambio en la linea temporal, asi que teoricamente Stryker deberia hacer de las suyas en esos dias para crear a arma X. En fin, gracias por leer :3 Criticas y sugerencias seran bien recibidas (con respeto eso si)x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**XIV. Alguien igual a nosotros**

La semana se hizo larga y tediosa para Peter, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia que viniera otro a decirle como usar sus poderes, se dedicó a aprender sobre estrategia y combate, le vendría bien hacer sufrir un poco a los captores de Wanda después de rescatarla. Kat se pasaba las tardes con Charles buscando _controlar_ su inconciencia, el objetivo era que lograra mantenerse intangible a voluntad y se mantuviera así inconscientemente hasta que ella volviese a la normalidad a voluntad nuevamente, no era nada fácil meterse con su propia mente, casi al quinto día logró un avance, cuando Charles le lanzó un lápiz de pronto y éste la atravesó sin ella darse cuenta.

La relación entre Kat y Peter era cada día más inestable, seguían siendo solo amigos, pero dormían juntos cada noche, Kat intentaba pasar tiempo con él cuando no estaba con Charles, pero cuando él no estaba entrenando estaba demasiado molesto o demasiado triste para hacer nada. Cada día era peor su estado de ánimo, y solo en la noche hablaban un poco antes de dormir.

" _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"._ Intentó empezar una conversación

" _Como siempre"._ Dijo él, a secas.

" _Hoy logré avanzar con Charles"_

" _¿Si? Me alegro"._ Él suspiró y se acostó dándole la espalda, ella lo abrazó por detrás.

" _Al menos podrías fingir que te importa"_

" _Lo siento Kat, no estoy de humor"_

" _Nunca lo estás, ya no"._ Peter volteó hacia ella.

" _¿Cómo quieres que lo esté si mi hermana está siendo usada como ratón de laboratorio hace ya seis días y yo sigo jugando al espía aquí?"_

" _La traeremos, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria ella al verte así? Tan amargado, tan frio…"._ Él la miró seriamente.

" _Me diría que parezco un idiota"._ Medio sonrió.

" _Y lo pareces"._ Peter no pudo contener la risa, era la primera vez en esos seis días que lo hacía.

" _Tal vez"._ Acarició su mejilla y apartó los mechones de su cara. _"Todos mis amigos ya no se acercan, al parecer si no soy alegre nadie me quiere"._

" _Tienes muchas razones para no serlo, pero no dejes que te derroten. Ya sabes, si la vida te da limones, dale una patada en la cara"._

" _Llámame loco, pero creo que ese no era el refrán"._

" _El punto es que eres más lindo sonriendo"._

" _En eso estamos de acuerdo"._ Ella lo abrazó y se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

" _¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaríamos así?"_

" _Creo que todos, menos nosotros… Aunque siempre supe que me amabas"._ Dijo en un tono entre infantil y arrogante.

" _Me refería a Wanda y a nosotros los mutantes siendo perseguidos"._ Dijo con un leve sonrojo. _"Pero gracias por aclarar que realmente estamos en una relación"_

" _Claro que sí, ¿Qué pensabas?"._ Ella no respondió, él la atrajo hacia sí y la acomodó cerca de él. _"Mañana es el día"._

" _Mañana nace Quicksilver"_

" _¿Quién?"._ Preguntó extrañado.

" _Tú no estuviste, el otro día jugamos a ponernos sobrenombres, así como los superhéroes, a ti te pusieron Quicksilver"._ Peter sonrió orgulloso.

" _Me gusta… Quicksilver"._ Dijo casi saboreando el nombre. _"¿y el tuyo?"._

" _Me pusieron Phantom"._ Dijo algo avergonzada. _"Alex dijo que la primera vez que me vio atravesando una pared pensó que era un fantasma, y ya sabes, mi cabello*..."._ Peter rió.

" _Me gusta, te queda"._

" _No sé cómo tomarme eso"_

" _Es un buen nombre, ¿Preferías que te pusieran ardilla albina o algo así?"._ Ella soltó una carcajada.

" _Prefiero Kat"_

" _Kat también te queda"._ Sonrió, le encantaban esas conversaciones nocturnas, lo hacían olvidar por un momento a su pobre hermana y lo que pudiera estar pasándole.

" _Buenas noches"._ Kat cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por el peligris, quien por dentro agradecía no estar solo.

Al día siguiente, Peter nuevamente no estaba a su lado, eran las 7:00 AM y el sol se colaba por la ventana, se obligó a levantarse y fue a buscarlo. Se topó con Hank camino al comedor, él la guió hasta el ascensor y bajaron a los pisos inferiores. Peter iba vestido con un traje amarillo y negro, bastante extraño, tenía su cinturón ceñido a la cintura con su inseparable reproductor portátil, el cable se escondía debajo de su ropa y salía por el cuello, se plantó frente a ella y sonrió infantilmente.

" _A que me queda bien"_

" _Te pareces a Goofy"_

" _Que envidiosa eres"._ Dijo sonriendo, Hank le puso la mano en el hombro a Kat e indicó hacia una puerta.

" _Los trajes están hechos para protegerlos, localizarlos y comunicarnos si es necesario, y están diseñados para adaptarse a sus habilidades, el tuyo está por allá"._

" _Muero por ponérmelo"._ Dijo con sarcasmo y entró a ponerse el traje. Era el mismo que tenía Peter, pero versión femenino, ceñido a su cintura había un cinturón y un comunicador. Una vez puesto todo en su lugar salió y se plantó frente a él.

" _A que me queda bien"._ Él sonrió.

Charles hizo acto de presencia en ese momento, los condujo a un hangar exterior donde los esperaba una avioneta y abordaron. Ya en vuelo, procedieron a oír el plan.

" _El lugar al que nos dirigimos es conocido como "La isla", es un reactor nuclear en desuso, pero estamos seguros de que Stryker y, más importante, Wanda y al menos otros 6 mutantes están allí"._ Explicó Charles.

" _¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de que llevan gente ahí?"._ Preguntó Kat.

" _La gente no suele acercarse a reactores nucleares"._ Medio sonrió. _"Para no llamar la atención antes de tiempo, sugiero que entren por el mar. Si Hank vuela lo suficientemente bajo estoy seguro de que podrás hacer el resto, Peter"._

" _Pan comido"._ Indicó él de brazos cruzados.

" _Una vez dentro, eviten los pasillos y áreas abiertas, ahí entras tú, Kat. Detecté a 4 mutantes juntos en el área oeste de la planta, los otros dos parecen poder salir cuando gusten. Saquen a Wanda, y si es posible saquen a los otros. Pasaremos a sacarlos cuando nos avisen, ¿preguntas?"_

" _¿Cuánto falta?"._ Preguntó Peter impacientemente.

" _Nos acercamos"._ Indicó Hank. _"Prepárense, voy a bajar"._ El avión comenzó a inclinarse ligeramente hasta estar a poco más de 3 mts del agua. Kat abrió la puerta de la avioneta y Peter la tomó entre sus brazos.

" _Esto es genial"._ Dijo con aquella sonrisa que Kat veía cada vez que le daba un nuevo uso a su rapidez. Solo pudo contemplarla un segundo, porque al siguiente estaban sobre el agua y la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Ya en tierra, Kat tomó su mano para atravesar la cerca que rodeaba todo el recinto y la mantuvo firme junto a la de él. Temía que los descubrieran y dispararan, así al menos eran inmunes a las balas.

" _Vamos muy lento"._ Susurró él.

" _Podríamos ir corriendo y seria lento para ti"_

" _Me adelantaré"._

" _¿Qué? ¡No!"._ Tarde, ya había desaparecido, lo maldijo internamente, no solo se ponía en peligro él mismo, sino que a ella también.

Peter entró al edificio que Charles indicó en el avión, parecía vacío, tanto que por un momento pensó que Hank se había equivocado de ubicación. Recorrió los pasillos a gran velocidad, todos le parecían iguales, ¿o tal vez estaba corriendo en círculos? Llegó hasta un laboratorio con varias muestras de sangre, al lado de cada una figuraba el nombre de su propietario y el tipo de mutación de este. Le bastó recorrer con la mirada para dar con el nombre que buscaba. Sobre un gran mesón, junto a otras muestras, estaba un tubo de ensayo sellado con el nombre _Wanda Maximoff_. Peter contuvo las ganas de gritar, tomó la muestra de Wanda y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del traje. Ah, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, casi sin pensarlo dio vueltas al laboratorio rompiendo todo, iba a dejarles al menos eso como regalo.

Mientras tanto, Kat recorría el edificio con cuidado, cada 5 segundos volteaba bruscamente creyendo oír voces, pero no eran más que paranoia suya. No iba a admitirlo frente a él, pero se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Después de pasar de pasillo en pasillo durante un buen rato, llegó a un lugar diferente, era una zona abierta, frente a ella habían rejas, le pareció que era un tipo de cárcel; en la parte superior habían ventanales que dejaban ver el techo y parte de un cuarto blanco. Rápidamente se dirigió a las celdas y las atravesó, pudo divisar a tres sujetos, pero ni rastro de Wanda.

" _Oh dios"._ Dijo mirando a los sujetos. _"¿Dónde está la pequeña?"_

" _¡Niña, sácanos de aquí!"_

" _¿Dónde está?"._ Insistió.

" _¡Por dios, niña imbécil!"_

" _Shht"._ Lo cayó uno de ellos. _"A la pequeña se la llevaron a experimentos"._

" _¿Dónde…?"_

" _Hagamos un trato, Cariño. Tú nos sacas, yo te indicó donde está"._ Ella lo miró incrédulo. _"Te doy mi palabra, soy Remy LeBeau"._

" _Kat Brown"._ Dijo al tiempo que destruía los cerrojos que los mantenían prisioneros. Al momento de abrirse las celdas empezaron a sonar las alarmas. Remy salió rápido y ayudó a liberar a los otros dos.

" _Ustedes huyan. Tú, cariño, ven conmigo"._ Ella asintió y lo siguió.

" _¿Dónde?"._ Preguntó, debía informar a Peter.

" _¿Ves las ventanas? Todo ese sector son laboratorios, deben tenerla allí"_

" _¿Qué pasó con lo del sigilo?"._ Se escuchó desde el comunicador.

" _Liberé a los otros mutantes, Wanda no estaba con ellos. Ve al segundo piso, ala oeste, en el sector de laboratorios"._

" _Copiado"._

En ese momento un grupo de guardias apareció frente a ellos, Kat hizo volar un par de cajas tras de sí, pero estas se movieron solas y explotaron al hacer contacto con el suelo frente a ellos. Kat quedó desconcertada un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese era el poder de Remy. Mas guardias aparecieron, ella tomó el brazo del hombre de las explosiones y atravesaron paredes para acortar camino.

" _Ahí están las escaleras"._ Apuntó Remy. _"Vamos, seguro les informaran de nosotros"._

Subieron a toda prisa y giraron en el pasillo a la derecha, se encontraron de frente con un guardia que les disparó a quemarropa, al parecer habían ordenado que acabaran con ellos. Rápidamente tomó el brazo de Remy, evitando el daño y corrieron, no sin antes éste hacer explotar el arma en la cara del guardia.

Entraron al laboratorio, donde Peter los esperaba revolviendo todo.

" _¿Dónde estab…?"._ Se alarmó al ver al nuevo compañero de ella. _"¿Este quién es?"_

" _Un amigo"._ Respondió Kat.

" _Debería estar en las salas del fondo"._ Los tres avanzaron hacia la doble puerta frente a ellos. Tras ellas había un corto pasillo con otra puerta, ésta estaba cerrada por dentro. Pasaron a través de ella con Kat, un hombre los esperaba apuntando a la niña sedada sobre la camilla.

" _Un paso más y la mato"._ La ira de Peter aumentó. En un segundo el arma estaba desbaratada y la cabeza de aquel hombre estaba manchando de rojo el piso.

" _Debo matarlos"._ Dijo por lo bajo.

" _Tenemos a Wanda, tómala y vámonos"_

" _¿Quieres irte sin hacer nada?"_

" _Niño, será mejor irnos ahora, vienen más de ellos"._ Frustrado, Peter tomó a la pequeña Wanda en sus brazos y salieron de aquel lugar. Evitaron a cada guardia posible, pues se hacía difícil luchar con la niña inconsciente.

Kat informó a Charles sobre la situación, estos ya venían en camino con el jet. Ya afuera, se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron, los guardias se escuchaban en la lejanía, así que por el momento estaban seguros. Remy tomó la mano de Kat y la besó con elegancia.

" _Cariño, creo que aquí nos separamos"._ Informó.

" _¿Estás seguro?"_

" _Saldré por mi cuenta, tranquila. Suerte con la pequeña"._ Dijo mirando a Peter, éste solo asintió.

" _Gracias por tu ayuda"._ Dijo Kat, quien le sonrió con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.

" _Remy LeBeau. No lo olvides"._ Dijo casi en un ronroneo, para luego desaparecer en una esquina.

" _No se te vaya a caer la baba"._ Dijo con hostilidad.

" _Oh cállate"._ Dijo ella.

A los pocos minutos, el jet aterrizó rápidamente frente a ellos y salieron tan rápido como llegaron. En el camino, Charles se encargó de revisar a Wanda, según él estaba bien, solo estaba sedada y tendría que descansar nada más. Peter iba en silencio, mirando hacia afuera, Kat se sentó a su lado y tomó en silencio su mano, este solo la apretó, aceptando el contacto. Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero prefirió callarse y esperar a que él tuviera ganas de hablar, en la mansión, con Wanda a salvo, podrían hablar y cerrar el capítulo. Empezaba a extrañar a su Peter idiota e infantil.

-o-o-o-o-

 **XV. Brujas y princesas**

" _Wanda está a salvo"._ Su madre tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y su padrastro intentaba consolarla, pero era inútil. _"Está bien, solo tiene miedo, es normal"._

" _Peter, mi niño"._ Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza. _"Me porté tan mal, tú no tienes culpa de nada, cariño"._ Él la abrazó y escondió la cara en su cuello.

" _Lo siento, mamá"._

" _No lo sientas"._ Dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente, se separó de él agarrándolo suavemente por los brazos, casi con miedo a perderlo. _"¿Volverán a casa?"_

" _El profesor cree que lo mejor sería que Wanda se quede, para que aprenda a controlar sus habilidades, además, es muy cómodo y hay buenas personas. Estará a salvo"._

" _Mis pequeños, ¿tienen idea de lo duro que es dejarlos?"_

" _Vendremos para navidad, cumpleaños y todo eso, tranquila"._ Dijo él, abrazándola. _"Mañana te traeré la ficha de matriculación de Wanda"._

" _Mándale saludos a tu novia"._ Peter la miró desconcertado, aun no se lo había mencionado. _"Soy tu madre y lo sé todo"._ Dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Peter solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rubor en sus mejillas. Una brisa, y Peter ya habían desaparecido.

En el instituto, Kat entró al nuevo dormitorio de Wanda, ésta había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cuando la conoció era una princesa, ahora era…diferente. Tenía un aire de madurez que antes no tenía, tal vez porque era Peter el que la hacía ver tan pequeña, o porque esta experiencia la había marcado. De cualquier modo, adoraba a esa niña con todo su corazón. Ella y Peter eran su familia, lo único que tenía, y los amaba a ambos.

" _¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome?"._

" _Lo siento, venía a preguntarte como estas"._ Respondió Kat avergonzada.

" _Estoy bien, gracias. Esos sujetos nos trataban como perros"._

" _No se lo digas a tu hermano si no quieres empezar una masacre o algo así"._ Ella rió.

" _Se preocupó mucho, ¿verdad?"_

" _Eres la niña de sus ojos, Wanda"._ Kat la abrazó por los hombros. _"Él hubiera empezado la tercera guerra mundial por ti"._

" _Si tan solo me hubiera sabido defender"._

" _Oh dios, tú y tu hermano tienen un problema con eso de echarse la culpa"._ Ella miró a Kat. Lo cierto era que se había sentido una inútil dejándose atrapar así de fácil. Cada día en su celda se maldecía a sí misma, si no se hubiera detenido a hacer la llamada tal vez habría logrado escapar, y podría haber llamado más adelante. O Tal vez no. Cada día deseaba que llegara su hermano a rescatarla, se sentía como… una princesa en peligro, que tiene que esperar a que alguien venga a rescatarla. No, desde ese día ella odiaba las princesas. Ella no sería una jamás. _"Wanda…"._ Kat la sacó de sus pensamientos. _"Eres una niña, es normal que no pudieras defenderte, nunca te había pasado algo igual. Ya verás que con practica dominaras tus poderes, y le podrás patear el trasero hasta a tu hermano"._

" _Nadie le patea el trasero a Quicksilver"._ Peter entró y se sentó entre las dos, dándole un beso en la frente a Wanda y abrazando por el hombro a Kat. _"¿Cómo te sientes, hermanita?"_

" _Mejor"._ Sonrió de medio lado.

" _Mañana tu y yo vamos a hacer una sesión intensiva de defensa personal"._

" _Suena asombroso"._ Dijo Wanda emocionada.

Charles afirmaba que su mutación iba más allá de lo normal, ya que casi parecía magia, lo cual le agradaba a Wanda. Bruja, nadie se metía con ellas, de pronto le gustaba más la idea de ser bruja que de ser princesa, y así fue. Pronto, sus compañeros le pusieron el apodo de _Bruja escarlata_ , por el color de su vestido favorito y por los extraños _hechizos_ que podía hacer.

Peter volvía a ser el mismo, andaba de acá para allá con sus amigos, y pidió ser el compañero de cuarto de Kat para que Wanda estuviera en la habitación de al lado. Kat por su parte estaba feliz de volver a ver a su velocista cleptómano e infantil, el mismo Peter que conoció hacía años, cuando ambos se sentían bichos raros, diferentes a todos los demás.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo estaban a salvo. Su brujita y su velocista gris. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo.**

 ***Sé que es irrelevante** (Porque muchos de ustedes, lectores, probablemente se imaginan a sus OCs en lugar de el mio, a mi no me engañan eue) **, pero Kat tiene el pelo blanco. Lo sé, en el capitulo dos la describía con pelo negro, pero es que hasta ese entonces no tenia clara su forma fisica, me la imaginaba como Ellen Page ya que al personaje en un principio lo basé en Jodie Holmes de _Beyond two souls_ , pero como veran, no puedo usarla (cof cof Kitty Pryde). Ahora la imagino como Devon Jade (cabesho blanco), una modelo bien joven, mas famosa en tumblr en realidad.**

 **Probablemente el proximo capitulo será el último. No ha sido un fic muy largo, pero es que el otro año sale _Apocalypse_ , y si sigo avanzando podria tener incoherencias, ya que quiero continuar este fic con la trama de la pelicula de 2016.**

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Abucheos?**

 **Dejen en reviews :3**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**XVI. Epilogo**

" _¿Estas seguro de esto, Peter?"._ Dijo ella, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza. _"No quiero que te vayas"._

" _Necesito aclarar cosas, hermanita. Y no hallaré respuestas aquí"._ A él también le dolía dejarla. _"Descuida, te prometo que en 6 meses estaré de vuelta y pasaremos navidad en casa, ¿te parece?"._ Ella miró el piso.

" _Solo cuídate, tonto"._

" _Así no se le habla a tu hermano mayor"._ Dijo él abrazando a Wanda y dándole un beso en la frente, dándose el tiempo de sentir la esencia de su pequeña hermana. Se separaron lentamente, Wanda sonrió y en un segundo Peter ya no estaba, dejando una brisa detrás de él.

Kat lo esperaba en la puerta de la oficina de Charles con las mochilas de ambos, antes de partir necesitaban tener una referencia. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, el profesor accedió a darles la última ubicación que pudo localizar de Erik Lehnsherr para que iniciaran.

" _Sabes que podrías no encontrar las respuestas que esperas"._ Dijo Charles intentando convencer en vano a Peter

" _Lo sé, pero necesito tenerlas"._ Kat suspiró y negó con la cabeza a Charles, él ya se había decidido, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

" _Cuídense mucho, y Peter, ven pronto a ver a tu hermana"._

" _Claro, le dije que vendría antes de navidad"._ Charles les dio un par de datos para encontrar a Erik, y les advirtió (por cuarta vez) que tuvieran mucho cuidado con él.

Nunca habían emprendido una búsqueda, por lo cual el comienzo fue difícil. El lugar que les indicó Charles fue el aeropuerto de New York, así que esa fue su primera parada. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta o pista útil por parte de las recepcionistas, procedieron a usar sus poderes, buscaron en registros y cámaras de seguridad y finalmente hallaron su vuelo el cual se dirigía a Paris, Francia.

Por la mente de Peter se arremolinaban un montón de pensamientos, ese era uno de los defectos de su mutación, a veces se sentía ahogado entre tanta cosa que se acumulaba en su mente, una parte de él sabía que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error y que lo más sensato hubiera sido quedarse tranquilo en casa con su hermana y su novia, pero se volvería loco si no lograba obtener su respuesta. Claro que su madre podría calmar un poco su curiosidad, pero necesitaba oírlo de él. No le interesaba su cariño, o su respeto, su dinero, nada. Ni siquiera quería una disculpa, lo único que necesitaba saber era ¿Por qué?

* * *

 **Y... Doy por terminado este fanfic** (aplausos)

 **Este es el primer fanfic que termino (ademas de los one-shots) Q-Q** (más aplausos)

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo sé, mi Oc es rara y su cabello es blanco, pero vamos, todos deben tener un defecto, no sé... no me gustan los mutantes sin un defecto o característica, pasan muy desapercibidos, por lo que nadie se da cuenta de que son diferentes, y a mi me gusta que sufran, los hace mas interesantes (no tengo alma :v).**

 **En fin, este epilogo ha sido una mierda, lo sé...Ejem, aquí voy con mi final de autor cutre.**

¿Que pasará con Piet...Peter? ¿Logrará encontrar a Magneto? ¿Se volverán a encontrar con el francés del capitulo dos? ¿Volverá a casa para navidad?

 **No lo sé. Pues nada, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
